Surprise Package
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Katie and Yami's Christmas looks like it's going to be horrible. But when they wake up Christmas Day to find more presents under the tree then had been there before the Christmas spirit seems to be reborn. I suck at summarys.... Rated PG


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own yugioh YET but when I rule the world you all shall bow down to me and I will own yugioh....  
  
~.~*Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas*~.~  
  
Tired brown eyes remained upon the snow covered ground. The sounds of kids playing in the snow echo about her, dampening her mood even more. She had never liked Christmas because her parents always had to go on some buisness trip every Christmas, but for some reason, this Christmas seemed to be even less enjoyable. Snow falls gently from the sky dotting her black sweatshirt with white before the snow flakes melt. She looked around, everyone seemed so happy...as it was every Christmas. Katie looked back to the ground, shivering as another pacific breeze wracked her body.  
  
"Damn...I knew I should have worn a coat" she muttered, arms wrapping around her midsection in an effort to retain some body heat.  
  
Chesnut hair cascaded over her shoulders and to her waist, shining brightly in the garish lights that surrounded her, illuminating the snow that crunched and stuck to her boots.  
  
~It'll be a white Christmas this year.~she thought to herself.  
  
"Aye, Katie! Wait up!" A voice called from behind her.  
  
Katie turned, a smile forging its way upon her lips as Yami came running up to her. His height was that of a senior or older, yet they both were the same age, Katie knew. Tri-colored hair also caught the lights as he approached her, crimson eyes soft. He pulled her close to him, planting a kiss on her hair softly, a wave of red finding it's way across Katie's cheeks.  
  
"Hey Yami." Katie replied, her spirits lifted. "I thought you were leaving for Christmas break."  
  
Yami chuckled lightly. "Change of plans, my parents decided they would just go"  
  
"Ah, so, I guess you are speanding Christmas alone?" Katie stated, leaning in to the warmth of his chest.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, would you like to speand it with me?" Katie asked, smiling up at him. He smiled as well, giving her a squeeze.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask!"  
  
~~  
  
It was late into the night as the two arrived at Katie's home, the aforementioned unlocking the door and leading the way into her darkened home. The two found their way to the living room, after a moment starting a fire, the cheery flames dancing and illuminating their faces. Amber eyes meet crimson, and the two smile, Katie nestling into his lap as they watch the flames lick slowly upwards. The elder of the two shifted, an arm wrapping over his smaller accomplice as Sleep finally claimed victory over her eyes, settling into the sweater with a content sigh. Yami hid a smile as he leaned down, kissing once more the chestnut locks that now were embedded against his chest as he, too, fell asleep, unawares of four pinpoints of shadow that entered the room stealthily. **  
  
The sun rose. Scientists aren't really sure *why* it does this. Maybe it's a great helium filled balloon. Maybe it's a great star that's gone supernova. We can't be sure. But it rose all the same, rosy reds and pinks and oranges spreading over the landscape, and it was all very picturesque.  
  
Until it woke someone up, that is. Then it was just a nuisance.  
  
"Unghhhhh." Katie moaned groggily, leaning up tiredly, shielding her eyes from the pesky light of Dawn. Yami, too, woke, eyes slitted as he looked around. His eyes rested on the corner, widening.  
  
"K-katie, look at the tree!"  
  
In the place where only a few renegade ornaments and small parcels had once been, garishly decorated boxes now teemed to over-flowing beneath the small tree, the crystalline star at the top shining with an ethereal light, encompassing the objects below as the great star did above Bethlehem as Jesus was borne onto this plane.  
  
Katie gasped, running over and kneeling before the many packages as a child would on it's birthday.  
  
"To Yami.To Katie.To Yami.who could've done this?!"  
  
The teen only shook his head in surprise, kneeling next to her as the two began unwrapping the packages before them, surprised gasps and yells emitting as each realized these were the items they had asked for in their lists to Santa.  
  
But Santa wasn't real.was he? ~ The four shadows of before watched the young couple silently, smiling as each voiced their confusion and opinions, carefully sneaking outside, where they all grinned to each other.  
  
"Well, that was fun." One, a woman with curly auburn hair, said quietly.  
  
"Yes, you're right. We're lucky they didn't recognize the handwriting." one of the others, a man with short black hair, said. Their accomplices smiled and nodded, tri-colored hair cut more naturally than their son's spikes nodding in the winter sunlight in agreement.  
  
So, I suppose Yami and Katie's Christmases weren't *so* bad.  
  
Hope you enjoy your own, and have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
  
Katie: YEAH! Christmas! heh.....thanks once more to my WONDERFUL editor Kristen for helping me not make a fool of myself with mis spellings and stuff like that ^^ 


End file.
